The present application relates to a display device for displaying a given picture, a display control method for controlling the same and electronic equipment using the same.
A known thin-film transistor (TFT) panel used in a liquid crystal display device for controlling the brightness of the backlight includes photosensors formed in the panel. Such a display device controls the backlight brightness according to the light intensity detected by the photosensors.
On the other hand, new configurations have been devised to eliminate the dark current from photosensor elements in the display device having photosensors formed therein. In one example of such configurations, two photosensors, i.e., one a brightness control sensor and another a light-shielding sensor, are connected in series so that the difference in light intensity between the two sensors is output. In another possible configuration, a plurality of light-shielding photosensors are connected in parallel to allow for selection of some sensors therefrom so that the variation in characteristics between the photosensor elements can be cancelled. This allows for the element size of the photosensors to be changed (refer to FIG. 16). Also refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-106294.